Terimakasih dan Maaf (Sahabat dan Cinta)
by haena.shawols
Summary: Jung Jaehyun yang menemani sahabatnya belajar dan Lee Taeyong yang membuat kekasihnya kesal. Jung Jaehyun x Lee Taeyong / JaeYong


**Terimakasih dan Maaf (Sahabat dan Cinta)**

 **Cast: Lee Taeyong dan Jung Jaehyun**

 **Genre: Romance gagal**

 **Rating: Aman**

 **Lenght: Oneshot**

 **Hai, pertama kalinya ngepost ff di ffn. Bukan author baru (aslinya punya dua blog berisi ff semua), hanya author lama yang sedang berusaha membangkitkan jiwa menulis dengan cast baru, dan terpilihlah Jaeyong. Ya ampun mereka berdua manis sekali 😍**

 **Ok daripada lama-lama cuap-cuapnya langsung aja dibaca ff-nya.**

 **HAPPY READING!**

Laki-laki tampan itu menatap laki-laki berparas manis yang duduk di hadapannya. Menatap lekat sosok itu dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajah tampannya. Laki-laki berparas manis itu tidak mengindahkan tatapan lekat sang sahabat yang ditujukan kepadanya. Sosok itu terlalu sibuk mencatat pelajaran yang tadi diajarkan oleh Lee Sonsaengmin. Salahkan dirinya sendiri yang tadi pagi tidak sempat sarapan dan harus mendekam di ruang kesehatan sekolah karena penyakit maag yang dideritanya kambuh.

"Taeyong-ah." Suara laki-laki tampan itu membuyarkan kesunyian yang tercipta di kelas XII-B yang sudah ditinggal oleh semua penghuninya, kecuali mereka berdua tentu saja.

"Hmm…" Hanya dengungan tidak jelas yang keluar dari mulut laki-laki berparas manis bernama Taeyong itu.

"Apakah masih lama?" Tanya laki-laki tampan itu seraya mengintip buku yang terletak di hadapan Taeyong. Sosok itu menghentikan aktifitasnya, mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap laki-laki tampan itu dengan tatapan penyesalan.

"Sebentar lagi. Bisakah kau menungguku sedikit lebih lama?" Pinta Taeyong sambil menangkup kedua tangannya di depan dada, seolah memohon kepada laki-laki tampan itu untuk mengabulkan permintaannya.

Laki-laki tampan itu terkekeh kecil dan mengacak rambut Taeyong kasar. "Tentu saja."

"Aish! Jangan merusak tatanan rambutku, Jung Jaehyun." Taeyong mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, membuat laki-laki tampan bernama Jaehyun itu semakin gemas dengan sosok di hadapannya. Alhasil, pipi laki-laki berparas manis itu menjadi sasaran tangan 'jahil' Jaehyun.

"JUNG JAEHYUN!" Teriak Taeyong kesal sambil mengelus pipi kirinya yang sedikit memerah.

"Apa?" Tanya Jaehyun dengan wajah polos tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Sakit~" Rintih Taeyong.

"Benarkah? Coba sini aku lihat!"

Jaehyun mengangkat tangan kanannya, menyingkirkan tangan kiri Taeyong dan mengelus lembut pipi Taeyong, yang memang sedikit memerah, membuat semburat merah muncul di wajah manis Taeyong. Dengan segera Taeyong menyingkirkan tangan Jaehyun sebelum seluruh wajahnya berubah warna menjadi merah dan detak jantungnya semakin tak terkendali.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, Jaehyun-ah."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Jaehyun ragu.

"Ya. Jadi biarkan aku melanjutkan pekerjaanku, setelah itu kita bisa segera pulang." Kata Taeyong yang kemudian mengambil alat tulis yang tadi dia letakkan di dekat buku tulisnya.

Jaehyun hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Taeyong. Tak lama kemudian tampak pergerakan ringan dari Jaehyun, laki-laki tampan itu mengambil jaket yang tersampir di kursi sebelahnya dan memakaikan jaket itu di tubuhnya. Entah kenapa dia merasa udara tiba-tiba menjadi begitu dingin.

Setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya, Jaehyun meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja dan menaruh kepalanya di atas kedua tangannya sendiri. Sedikit memiringkan kepalanya agar dia bisa dengan leluasa melihat paras manis Taeyong yang tengah menunduk. Tentu saja. Jangan lupakan jika Taeyong tengah menulis.

Cukup lama Jaehyun menatap Taeyong lekat. Menatap Taeyong dengan tatapan teduh. Menatap Taeyong dengan senyum yang tidak pernah memudar dari wajah tampannya.

"Eum~" Taeyong bergumam ringan begitu menyadari Jaehyun menatapnya begitu lama. Bukan. Bukan karena dia tak suka. Hanya saja itu membuatnya sedikit, mmm… salah tingkah mungkin.

Jaehyun tak menghiraukan isyarat dari Taeyong yang mengatakan bahwa dia harus menghentikan kegiatannya, menatap Taeyong, sahabat kecilnya.

"Jaehyun-ah..." Panggil Taeyong.

"Hmm." Respon Jaehyun tanpa adanya pergerakan yang berarti dari tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Taeyong masih tetap menunduk, hanya saja saat ini tangannya telah berhenti menulis. Entahlah. Sepertinya laki-laki berparas manis itu ingin berkonsentrasi dengan jawaban yang akan diberikan Jaehyun kepadanya.

Jaehyun semakin melebarkan senyumnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Taeyong. "Karena kau cantik, manis dan juga imut."

Blush!

Taeyong sudah tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan rasa malu dan juga wajahnya yang memerah. Dia semakin menundukkan kepalanya, mengambil alat tulisnya dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Kenapa? Malu, eum?" Goda Jaehyun sambil menyingkirkan poni rambut Taeyong yang menutupi sebagian wajah manisnya.

"Ti-tidak, aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan ini secepatnya agar kita bisa segera pulang." Elak Taeyong. Sedangkan Jaehyun hanya terkekeh kecil mendapati sahabat kecilnya berusaha menutupi rasa malunya. Entah kenapa, dimata Jaehyun, Taeyong akan terlihat seribu kali lebih cantik, manis, imut dan memesona ketika dia tersipu malu. Seperti sekarang ini. Ingin rasanya Jaehyun menggoda Taeyong lebih daripada ini, tapi dia teringat jika banyak catatan yang harus disalin oleh Taeyong. Jadi dia mengurungkan niatnya itu dan memilih untuk terus menatap lekat Taeyong. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah bosan dia lakukan meski hampir setiap detik, setiap menit dan setiap jam dilakukannya.

Entah sudah berapa lama Jaehyun memerhatikan Taeyong hingga ada pergerakan dari laki-laki berparas manis itu.

"Ayo, kita pulang!" Ajak Taeyong sambil memasukkan buku beserta alat tulisnya ke dalam tas.

Jaehyun mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Taeyong dengan tatapan heran. "Kau sudah selesai?"

"Tentu saja. Tak mungkin aku mengajakmu pulang jika aku belum selesai." Jawab Taeyong sedikit kesal.

"Tapi kenapa cepat sekali?" Tanya Jaehyun, lagi-lagi dengan wajah herannya.

"Cepat? Ini bahkan sudah lebih dari 30 menit sejak terakhir kita berbicara."

"Benarkah? Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya?" Tanya Jaehyun lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Itu karena kau terlalu sibuk melihatku dengan tatapan mesummu itu." Sahut Taeyong.

"Ya! Aku bukan orang seperti itu, Lee Taeyong." Teriak Jaehyun tidak terima.

"Sudahlah, berhenti berteriak seperti itu!" Taeyong beranjak dari duduknya diikuti oleh Jaehyun yang tampak mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuatnya terlihat begitu lucu, hingga Taeyong terkekeh kecil saat melihatnya.

"Ini, aku kembalikan buku catatanmu. Terimakasih."

Taeyong menyodorkan sebuah buku kepada Jaehyun dengan tak lupa memamerkan senyum yang membuatnya semakin terlihat manis Tapi Jaehyun yang biasanya selalu tersenyum untuk membalas senyuman Taeyong kali ini memilih untuk mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi kesal, bahkan bibirnya lebih mengerucut dibanding sebelumnya.

Taeyong yang menyadari perubahan ekspressi Jaehyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau kenapa, Jae?" Tanya Taeyong heran.

"Bukankah sudah aku katakan berkali-kali, jangan berterimakasih kepadaku? Dalam persahabatan tidak ada kata terimakasih. Apa kau lupa itu?" Tanya Jaehyun menatap tajam Taeyong.

"Tidak. Hanya saja kupikir aku harus mengucapkan terimakasih kepada seseorang yang telah membantuku." Jawab Taeyong.

"Sekalipun itu sahabatmu sendiri?" Tanya Jaehyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Taeyong.

Taeyong yang terkejut dengan refleks memundurkan kepalanya.

"Dengarkan aku, Lee Taeyong! Dalam persahabatan, tidak ada kata terimakasih. Persahabatan itu murni dari hati. Perasaan sayang terhadap seorang sahabat itu tidak bisa kau ukur dengan kebaikan yang telah dia lakukan kepadamu. Seorang sahabat pasti ada kalanya menyakiti kita. Tapi yakinlah bahwa sahabat itu selalu ada untukmu disaat kau senang ataupun sedih. Dan pernahkah seorang sahabat meminta sahabatnya mengucapkan kata terimakasih atas kebaikan yang telah dilakukan? Pernahkah seorang sahabat meminta sahabatnya mengucapkan kata maaf atas kesalahan yang dia buat? Dalam persahabatan tak perlu adanya kata terimakasih bahkan maaf, karena saat seseorang mengikrarkan dirinya bersahabat dengan seseorang yang lain, maka dengan otomatis dia menerima semua keburukan, kebaikan, dan saling memahami sifat satu sama lain."

Jaehyun tersenyum lembut sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Jadi tak perlu mengucapkan kata terimakasih untuk menunjukkan rasa terimakasih itu sendiri. Karena seorang sahabat akan selalu saling membutuhkan satu sama lain. Tak perlu mengucapkan maaf untuk menunjukkan penyesalan. Karena seorang sahabat ada kalanya akan saling menyakiti dan berselisih paham. Dalam persahabatan dua orang atau lebih, seorang sahabat akan memahami sahabatnya ketika dia tidak mengatakan terimakasih ataupun maaf. Karena dia telah mengerti sahabatnya itu luar dalam. Tanpa kata terimakasih dan maaf, persahabatan masih akan terus berlanjut. Tapi ingat, ada kalanya kata terimakasih dan maaf itu harus diucapkan. Kau mengerti, Lee Taeyong?"

Jaehyun mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan mengelus kepala Taeyong lembut, sedangkan laki-laki berparas manis itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Entahlah. Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk berucap satu katapun.

"Bagus. Sekarang kita pulang." Jaehyun meraih tangan Taeyong, menautkan jemari mereka dan menarik Taeyong dengan lembut menuju pintu kelas.

Sosok itu tengah asyik menengadahkan tangannya di bawah tetesan air hujan yang cukup deras. Tersenyum riang sambil sesekali memainkan air yang mengenai kedua telapak tangannya. Tak peduli akan sosok laki-laki tampan di sebelahnya yang sejak tadi mendumel tidak jelas.

"Sejak kapan hujan mulai turun? Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya?" Sayup-sayup Taeyong bisa mendengar sosok di sampingnya itu berbicara.

"Kau berbicara padaku, Jae?" Tanya Taeyong menatap Jaehyun dengan tangan yang masih berada di bawah guyuran hujan.

"Tidak. Aku hanya bertanya kepada diriku sendiri." Jawab Jaehyun sedikit ketus.

Jaehyun, laki-laki tampan itu sangat membenci hujan, berbeda dengan Taeyong yang sangat menyukai hujan. Bukan karena dia alergi atau punya dendam dengan hujan, hanya saja dia tidak ingin 'Taeyongnya' jatuh sakit karena terlalu lama bermain air hujan mengingat Jaehyun paham betul kesukaan Taeyong akan hujan. Sudah cukup kebodohan yang dilakukannya 2 minggu yang lalu saat mengabulkan permintaan bodoh Taeyong untuk menerobos hujan saat mereka pulang sekolah. Dan hasilnya, selama 1 minggu penuh Taeyong harus istirahat dirumah karena demam tinggi.

Raut wajah Taeyong berubah begitu menyadari sikap Jaehyun yang menjadi lebih dingin. Taeyong hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Dia tahu. Ya, dia tahu betul jika Jaehyun membenci hujan karena dirinya. Salah satu alasan yang membuat Taeyong jatuh hati kepada sahabatnya itu. Jaehyun yang begitu peduli terhadapnya. Jaehyun yang begitu perhatian kepadanya. Semua itu menjadi pesona seorang Jung Jaehyun hingga mampu meluluhlantahkan hati seorang Lee Taeyong.

Laki-laki manis itu menarik tangannya, memundurkan tubuhnya dan menyejajarkan dirinya dengan Jaehyun.

"Maaf." Lirih Taeyong.

Jaehyun segera mengalihkan padangannya menatap Taeyong begitu laki-laki berparas manis itu mengatakan salah satu dari dua kata yang dibencinya.

"Kenapa meminta maaf?" Tanya Jaehyun.

"Karena membuat kita terjebak disekolah. Membuat kita pulang terlambat. Jika saja tadi aku bisa bangun lebih pagi mungkin aku tidak akan sakit dan bisa mencatat pelajaran Lee Sonsaengnim. Jadi aku tidak harus meminjam catatanmu dan membuat kita pulang lebih lama. Jika kita pulang seperti biasanya mungkin kita tidak akan terjebak hujan seperti ini." Jawab Taeyong sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Demi apapun, Taeyong merasa bersalah. Sangat merasa bersalah jika Jaehyun marah atau kesal, meskipun itu bukan kesalahannya.

Jaehyun menghela nafas panjang. Laki-laki tampan itu meraih bahu Jaehyun dan memutar tubuh ramping itu agar berhadapan dengannya.

"Taeyong-ah, apa status hubungan kita sekarang ini?" Tanya Jaehyun menatap lekat Taeyong.

"Sahabat…" Taeyong tampak menggantukan kalimatnya. Jaehyun menatap Taeyong dengan pandangan seolah menuntut jawaban yang benar akan pertanyaan yang diajukannya.

"…dan juga sepasang kekasih." Lanjut Taeyong.

"Jika kau tau kita sepasang kekasih kenapa kau masih mengucapkan kata maaf?" Tanya Jaehyun lagi.

"Karena aku merasa bersalah padamu. Karena kecerobohanku kita jadi tidak bisa pulang lebih awal dan juga acara kencan kita hari ini batal. Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf, Jae. A-"

Perkataan Taeyong terhenti oleh ciuman Jaehyun. Laki-laki tampan itu tahu tak ada yang bisa menghentikan ocehan Taeyong selain menciumnya. Hanya menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Taeyong dan berhentilah laki-laki berparas cantik itu berbicara. Seperti sekarang ini.

Setelah yakin Taeyong berhenti berbicara, Jaehyun menjauhkan wajahnya. Tersenyum lembut ke arah Taeyong sebelum membawa laki-laki berstatus kekasihnya itu kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Seperti halnya persahabatan yang tidak ada kata terimakasih, dalam cintapun juga tak ada kata maaf. Saat kau mencintai seseorang kau akan memaafkan semua kesalahan orang itu bahkan sebelum dia meminta maaf kepadamu. Sesakit apapun luka di hatimu, seberapa seringnya dia menyakitimu, kata maaf akan selalu ada untuk orang yang kau cintai. Meski pada kenyataannya kau tidak bisa kembali kepadanya tapi percayalah bahwa kau bisa memaafkannya. Memberi maaf dengan tulus dan mendoakan kebahagiaannya."

Jaehyun merenggangkan pelukannya. Tersenyum lembut kepada Taeyong sebelum melepas jaket yang dipakainya dan memakaikan jaket itu ke tubuh Taeyong.

"Aku tidak mau ada kata maaf di antara kita. Karena dengan begitu aku merasa bahwa tak ada cinta di antara kita. Aku tidak mau mendengar kata maaf itu keluar dari mulutmu lagi. Itu akan membuatku menarik kesimpulan bahwa kau tidak mencintaiku."

Taeyong hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar perkataan Jaehyun yang hari ini terdengar begitu manis di telinganya.

"Bukankah kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Jaehyun.

"Tentu saja. Aku mencintaimu, Jaehyun-ah. Sangat mencintaimu." Jawab Taeyong.

"Aku juga. Aku mencintaimu melebihi rasa cintaku kepada diriku sendiri."

Jaehyun mencium kening Taeyong lama sebelum -sekali lagi- membawa Taeyong ke dalam pelukannya.

END

Ok, ini ff bahasanya masih aneh karena ini ff lamaku, 4th yang lalu. Kalau sekarang bikin lagi bahasanya sedikit beda.

Dimohon reviewnya ya? Kalau banyak yang suka dengan tulisanku, aku akan membuat ff Jaeyong yg baru dan benar-benar fresh, bukan remake dari ff lama.

Terimakasih yang sudah menyempatkan untuk baca, fav, follow, dan review.

Bye, sampai ketemu nanti!


End file.
